Fangirls Enter Hetalia
by candyluver84
Summary: Three girls were playing truth or dare at a sleepover but what happens when some gets dared to make a spell? BAM!They end up in the world of Hetalia. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1:Into Hetalia

**(A/N: This is a fangirls in hetalia don't like, don't read but this is three fangirls okay?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia Himaruya Hidakez and he owns it good i only own my OC's **

Fangirls in Hetalia

Elizabeth was having a sleepover with her friends Flor and Jay as usual but these

werent any normal sleepover this was one of otakus who cosplay as the Bad Touch

Trio and listen to asian music and only Elizabeth knows what they are saying

because she has a job as a translator. Elizabeth is 5'11 with jet blck hair that has

blue streaks hs eye that change color with her emotions(crazy right?) and is

wearing a tanktop and black skinny jeans she cosplays as Spain, Russia, and

is also 5'11 with shoulder length dark brown hair,has brown eyes

, and is wearing a black shirt saying "Make Pasta,Not War" written in pasta and blue

jeans and cosplays as France, China, is 5'10 has brown shoulder length

hair, grey eyes, and is wearing and shirt with the chibi axis and allies and black

boot cut jeans she cosplays as Italy, Prussia, and now that we are

done with introductions lets get back to the story,like I was saying

Elizabeth,Flor,and Jay were having a sleepover at Elizabeth's house and were in the

living room playing truth or dare and apperently it was Jay's turn"umm...Elizabeth

truth or dare?'' "Boss always goes for dare!'' "Fine I dare you to make englands

summoning circle and cast a spell." "okay come on flor lets get it ready." Flor got

up relucntly everyone had thier on-ear headphones around thier necks and thier

iphones full of music sticking out of thier they all gathered around

the already prepared circle Elizabeth started chanting a spell then suddenlly the

world turned black and the three girls passed out.

**Timeskip to another dimesion brought to you by tomatoes!**

**(Jay's POV)**

I woke up with a pain in my head and instantly I hear chattering and bickering then

i see Elizabeth and Flor sprawled out on the floor sleeping and suddenly i hear

someone try to get my attention."hey,girl" and i turned around to see America

trying to get my attention and I say "yes?" "Who are you and who are the two

other chicks?" America asked. "Well my name is Jay the girl with the brown hair is

Flor and the other girl is Elizabeth." Suddenly Flor woke up with the mention of

her name."Someone called me?" "No" then I looked to the side and noticed

Elizabeth still hasn't woken up yet "hey Flor,Do you know how to wake up

Elizabeth?" Flor sighed "No but I remember her brother telling me that he put a

manual in pocket for no reason." I sighed "of course he would do that." I mumbled

finally I found the manual and Flor and I decided to gor with putting on music from

anyone she liked and there was a huge list and Flor and I went with using the song

"Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. I took out her phone and then I remembered from the

manual that the music has to be loud and brought out my portable mini battery

powered are tiny but they are loud as hell. But there was some

thing we realized:The song was in spanish and Elizabeth's headphones are missing

and we won't give her ours."excuse me men and women,Can you please ignore or

try to ignore what is going to happen,"said we heard a chourus of yeses

and sures we took it as a green light so we pressed play

_Yo no sabia que ella bailaba así, (bailaba así)_  
_aquella noche yo me enloquecí (enloquecí)_  
_como se llama, si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa._  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_Tu sabes que palabra usar para hacerme suspirar_  
_no internes intento ya va llegando el momento_  
_Será será que lo que nunca fue es para hacerse hoy_  
_y sientes y siento mira si sigue así baby es perfecto._

_Amor yo no me canso de verte_  
_y decirte lo que siento,_  
_en mis brazos yo quiero tenerte,_  
_y que sientas lo que siento._  
_Cuando te veo caminar no me puedo controlar,_  
_amor te mueves como el viento,_  
_solo quisiera bailar ser el dueño de tu corazón y vete ver el tiempo._

_Yo no sabia que ella bailaba así (bailaba así)_  
_aquélla noche yo me enloquecí (enloquecí)_  
_como se llama, si, bonita, si mi casa, su casa_  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_Tu sabes que palabra usar para hacerme suspirar_  
_no internes intento ya va llegando el momento._  
_Será será que lo que nunca fue es para hacerse hoy_  
_y sientes y siento mira si sigue así baby es perfecto._

_Hay lo que será será y lo que nunca fue es para que sea ya._  
_Me buscas te encuentro mira si sigue así baby es perfecto._

_Amor a hora que empiezas a verme de esa forma animal,_  
_ya no se lo que pienses hacerme si esta bien o esta mal._  
_Mi voluntad se hecho a perder no hay ciego peor que el_  
_que no quiere ver._  
_Si lo que hago con las manos lo deshago con los pies,_  
_lo que hay es lo que ves._

_Baila en la calle de noche_  
_Baila en la calle de día_  
_Baila en la calle de noche_  
_Baila en la calle de día_

_Yo no sabia que ella bailaba así (bailaba así)_  
_aquella noche yo me enloquecí (enloquecí) como se llama,_  
_si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa_  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_Tu sabes que palabra usar para hacerme suspirar_  
_no internes intento ya va llegando el momento._

_Señorita, feel the conga mueve tu cintura como toda Colombia_

_(Yeah, oh, yeah_  
_Sing it, sing it)_

_Mira en barranquilla se baila así, say it !_  
_En barranquilla se baila así_

_Yeah, she's so sexy, yeah you my fantasy_  
_Refugee get back with the Fugees_  
_From a third-world country_  
_I go back like with ? cream_  
_For humpty hump_  
_We need a whole club, Jay-Z_  
_Nobody see I ain't what I watch_  
_The Colombian's a hitch_  
_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_  
_Boo-boop-so-boop, no more dooby snack groups_  
_Refugees run the scenes 'cause we own our own booths_

_Será será que lo que nunca fue es para hacerse hoy_  
_y sientes y siento mira si sigue así baby es perfecto._

_Hay lo que será será que lo que nunca fue es para que sea ya,_  
_me buscas te encuentro, tu sigue así baby es perfecto_

_No fighting_  
_No fighting_

Suddenly all the countries started clapping but why? Then I looked over to

Elizabeth and she was singing .Flor was rolling on the floor laughing and then I

realized since we are all

hispanic that they had no trouble singing but I also realized the song was in

spanish then I looked over to Spain and he was blushing and apperently the only

blushing Spain I know is Elizabeth. Then I decided to talk to Spain, "Hey about the

song don't worry about it okay plus,no one knows what they are saying" then he

said"yeah thats a good thing" then I heard Elizabeth say something that sounded

like "Now in english" and she started the song I was going to stop her but it was

too late Flor and Elizabeth already started singing:

_Ladies up in here tonight_  
_No fighting, no fighting_  
_We got the refugees up in here_  
_No fighting, no fighting_  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You make a woman go mad_  
_So be wise and keep on_  
_Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight_  
_You know my hips don't lie_  
_And I'm starting to feel it's right_  
_All the attraction, the tension_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_  
_And it's driving me crazy_  
_And I didn't have the slightest idea_  
_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_  
_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_  
_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_  
_So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You make a woman go mad_  
_So be wise and keep on_  
_Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight_  
_You know my hips don't lie_  
_And I am starting to feel you boy_  
_Come on lets go, real slow_  
_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_  
_And I am starting to feel it's right_  
_All the attraction, the tension_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_  
_Half animal, half man_  
_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_  
_But you seem to have a plan_  
_My will and self restraint_  
_Have come to fail now, fail now_  
_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_  
_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_  
_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_  
_Baila en la calle de día_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_  
_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You know you got me hypnotized_  
_So be wise and keep on_  
_Reading the signs of my body_

_Senorita, feel the conga,_  
_let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_  
_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Yeah_  
_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_  
_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_  
_I need a whole club dizzy_  
_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_  
_Colombians and Haitians_  
_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_  
_No more do we snatch ropes_  
_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_  
_And I'm starting to feel you boy_  
_Come on let's go, real slow_  
_Baby, like this is perfecto- _then I turned off the song and Elizabeth started whining

"why did you turn it off?" Elizabeth whined "you know i dont want to hear you

lets's see what song can't you sing to?" I asked then i heard

Elizabeth's phone ring and I know how she chooses different people and

apperently when she heard the song "Party Rock Anthem"by LMFAO her eyes

widened then I realized who was calling it was her crush, Jason* she snatched the

phone from my hands and was about to answer when she told Flor and I "I'm

going but you have to be ?" Flor and I said yes then she answered

the phone and started speaking spanish then Flor and I smirked to each other then

we shouted "jason, Elizabeth LOVES you" then she turned a deep red that could

rival Spain's tomatoes then we started chanting "Jason and Elizabeth, sitting in a

tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" then she put Jason on speaker "Hey Lord Awesomness* and

Francey-pants * please stop I have a girlfriend plus-" then Elizabeth cut him off on

the verge of tears "i'll call you later okay bye" then the smirks left our faces then I

looked at her and remembered how to snap her out of it and I went with the

option to play rock music and offer churros."Hey Elizabeth do you want to make

some churros while we listen to rock music?" "Okay wait where are we and who

are they?" then I looked around and recongnized the people around us as the

country personifications "um excuse me where are we-" suddenly Elizabeth cut me

off"Hey I know you! Yeah I know you you are the country personifications from

our favorite anime Hetalia. Wait where are my manners my name is Elizabeth but

you can call me "espana or awesome." Again Elizabeths phone was ringing but it

was playing the song Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. Elizabeth answered "Hello...

oh hi Jasmine*... whats wrong...he brokeup with you?...yeah,I just talked with

him...dont worry I will kick that Bastards ass all the way back to Spain...okay

adios."who was that?" Elizabeth was too busy to answer me she was looking

through her contacts until she found Jasons number.

**(Elizabeth's POV)**

I found Jasons number and called him


	2. Chapter 2:Lots of Love and Beer

**(A/N: Lo siento but the got published before chapter 1 was finished but looks like I did a cliffhanger but this is what it should have been continued from where I left off.)I **_**Still **_**don't own APH (Axis Power Hetalia)**

_**Fangirls in Hetalia**_

**(Elizabeth's POV)**

I found jasons number and called him to comfront him for breaking up with my friend over a phone call."Hello?"jason answered "hola jason" I said in a creepy tone he knows he is going to damo!"(I love you) my eyes widened and i started blushing a crimson color"I'll get back to you on that,b-b-bye"

**(Third person POV)**

Elizabeth hanged up the call and looked over to Flor and Jay "Ami*,Jay he said that he loves m-" she couldn't finish her sentence before the three of them broke out in laughter and the nations looked at them like ste was got up and explained why she said " Well, i know what you are thinking'why are they laughing when some said they liked her' well apperently she has this motto which is 'Never let the man win or let the man win you over' but she only uses that against certain guys" then Elizabeth got up"Oi! if you need me i will be listening to music." then France came up to her and said "Ohonhonhon~ But ma cherie, I need you in my life." but she was to busy listening to music and singing to notice apperently she was listening to "Fantastic Baby" by Big Bang and it was a K-pop song she was singing it in fluent korean and was also singing then Jay and Ami realized she was on her play list full of K-Pop "Elizabeth turn it off we need to know what to do" Elizabeth was now singing "The Stereotype Song" so she couldnt hear Ami. Elizabeth started singing

_I think i love you more than the japanese love tentacle por-_ Jay cut her off by taking one side of the headphones and letting it go so it hit screamed around in pain then she got up and started cursing in 4 different laguages;Italian,French, Spanish, and German. Prussia,Romano,France,and spain started laughing while Jay only caught the spanish part while Italy was telling her to not use that language in stopped the chaos and said" guys, stop acting immature and listen for guys you are like little kids." then china heard her and said "yes finally someone responsible.Gǎnxiè shàngdì."(thank god) now Germany was getting really pissed at them then he started yelling"do you guyz understand zhat ve are trying to have a confrence here?! But you three girlz vho are you and vhy are you here?"Elizabeth got up and looked pissed because 1) you took her out of her music time and 2) Germany just yelled at her, she looked like she was going to kill Germany then she charged at him and tackeled was staring at the smiling-like-russia girl wide-eyed "what?" she said then Jay ran over to the flat body on the floor"luddy are you okay?" she asked then america got up and started pointing at Elizabeth"Hey,where did you learn to do that and how can you do that?!" then Ami and Jay sighed and elizabeth smiled really happy and she brightened up" I learned that from watching wrestling,football,and soccor." america brighted up at the words'wrestling and football"what's your fav wrestling show?" he said "i love WWE and TNA aka Impact Wrestling" Elizabeth said"Who's your favorite wrestler?" elizabeth smiled even wider"I love edge he is one of my favorite canadians from watching him i knew what to do." then Elizabeth frowned"too bad he had to retire and Trish Stratus did too,I think but she does come back sometimes." then America and Elizabeth started talking about wrestling and football. Then someone asked her who I think was Hungary asked Elizabeth"what other stuff do you like" then Elizabeth turned to her "I like to watch anime,watch yaoi(not really),play sports,wrestle,art,and learn languages." then England asked her "how many languages do you know?" then she started thinking then she said "I know;

Proper English

American English

Danish

Norweigan

German

Italian

Japaneese

Chineese

Hungarian

Finnish

Some Swedish

Korean

Spanish which is my main one

French

Russian

Vietnamese

Belarussian

Ukrainian

and Lithuanian"

"So, 19 languages but i am trying to learn Old Prussian* but almost no one knows old prussian"*cue sad face* then Prussia stood up "zhe awesome vill help yo-" he got cut off by Elizabeth glomping him saing"thankyouthankyouthankyou" Ami and Jay just sighed then Ami and Jay went back over to see if Germany was okay and apperently he was sittin up rubbing his head and cursing in german"ummm,geymany I am really sorry for what Elizabeth did ,"then Ami continued Jay's sentence"yeah,she only does that when someone yells at her or when someone pisses her off or for self defence" then they both said the last part together"but at least she didnt use her special move on you ." then Jay spoke up"oh I am sorry I am Jay but people call me Prussia." and then Ami spoke up"And I am Ami but you can call me France,mon ami~" then Elizabeth came over "Hey Jay, can I show America Epic Rap Battles of History?" then the girls sighed "sure whatever" "yay alfie she said okay now where is the laptop and the projecter?" america came over with a laptop "here it is!" she had everthing working in under a minute or two."okay which one do you want to see first." "ooh how about The Hitler vs. Vader?" She smiled since that was her favorite trilogy."which one 1,2,or 3? "how about 3" okay then we can watch Sherlock Holmes vs. Batman" America smiled wider "sure sounds cool enough for the hero" then she hit play

_Vader this is your last chance battle me or DIE! Epic Rap Battles of History:Vader versus AAAAAADOLF HITLER! Begin!_

_**Adolf Hitler**_

_Screw you you big black cunt,I kick your balls and your face a war on two Fuhrer will crush the Dark side like a rap Apartheid.I put the germ in Germany i am sick on this mic.I beat you twice you sellout now you bow down to Mickey Mouse,You call yourself a Dark Lord? you couldn't even conquer Space are just a sad asthematic robot freak who needs som loving, I baked you something here pop into my oven_

Elizabeth leaned over to america and whispered something in his ear then she started rapping along with Darth Vader.

_**Darth Vader**_

_Let me paint you a picture son a portrait of a bitch after were stirring up the fears of the german people telling the world that the jews are wrote a little book, you got them fired put a Hall of Peutsch,got them fired your bunk started getting fired up, you put a gun in your mouth and fired dumb motherfucker didn't Napolean let you know when you are planing to conquer Russia better pack some fucking winter clothes. While you are fighting off at Valkeryie I got a million clones who die for bounty hunters ride for me hey homeboy finish this line for me._

_**BobbaFett(**__i think that is how you spell it__**)**_

_My name is Bobbafett you want to mess with me? I put my balls in your mouth like boba tea I got a jetpack yo and I steal the show and when i rock a microphone I-_

_**Adolph Hitler **_

_Oh sieg hell no, you not going cheat me mister sunglasses all the time.I will take you and your new boyfriend Goofy,and all your spermy soldier guys and throw you in the butthole in the sand i am adolf-hiitllerr_

_WHO WON?WHOS NEXT?YOU DECIDE!_

Since the rap was over Elizabeth went over to Jay who was talking to England about Sherlock Holmes "Hey Jay,Since you are done talking to your crush can i watch PONPONPON~" "sure whatever" "yay! America want to get freaked or weirded out?" "Hell yeah I would!" England and Jay looked at eachother and each other the same question at the same time "How do you deal with them?"Then Ami came over "Hey Jay can I have some money?" " ?" "so i can go buy something"Jay sighed "And This something is...?" "...Beer..." "hell yeah get me some too" "and me too" Elizabeth said" ...HEY YOU GUYS WHERE IS THE NEAREST BAR OR LIQOUR STORE"-

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(A/N:Well I hope you like chapter 2 of Fangirls in HetaliaElizabeth can you please do the :Of course anything for you*suddenly Ami appears out of nowhere scaring the 2 girls*Ami:Dont you ever cut me :Okay**

**Hey,Hey Jay can I have some vodka?(No)**

**Hey,Hey ,Hey Mama**

**I can't get the taste of the pupusas we ate long ago out of my head**

**Draw a circle,thats the earth**

**Trace a circle,thats the earth**

**Paint a circle,thats the earth**

**I am Elizabeth**

**Ah, cant you see the magnificent world we fell into with a stroke of my brush!**

**I love Roses and Beer!H-E-T-A-L-I-A!**


	3. Chapter 3:Police Chase and France

**(A/N:Im sorry for not updating but this is going to be a short chapter maybe... but i have a poll on my page and please answer has to do with this story.)**

"So where is the nearest bar?"Ami asked."Here I will accompany you,ma cherie~" Ami relulecntly agreed and they was too busy watching viral videos with america to notice what Jay was over wuth Italy disscusing different types of ,all of a sudden we hear police sirens outside and everyone looked except the two girls who just sighed but the countries were surprised to see Ami and France getting chased by the thegirls said "Again"and the countries looked at the girls like they were crazy "What do you mean again!?"the girls either rubbed thier arms while looking at the floor blushing(Elizabeth)or looking away blushing(Jay)Then the girls sighed and went outside to stop the police

~5 minutes later~

"What did I tell you about threatening the cashier about not giving it to you for Elizabeth doesn't do it that much." Elizabeth nodded at the first part and the second part she started protesting about how she never did that many times and france was getting lectured by Germany."But did you get the beer at least?" "Yeah I did but I bought glass bottles…and um…I droped them and they…broke." "Oh well."

~~TO BE CONTINUED~~

Candy:Well that's it for now guys sorry for not making it long..Oh well 'merica can you do the ending

America:Sure thing,Dudette

Hey,Hey Daddy can I have some cola?

Hey,Hey ,Hey Mommy

I cant get the taste of the apple pie we ate long ago out of my head.

Draw a circle,That's the earth

Draw a circle,That's the earth

Draw a circle that's the earth

I am America

Ahhh,cant you see the magnificent world with a stroke of a brush

Our drinks and Hopes /Dreams are supersized!America!


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

this is not a chapter this is a important authors note from zhe awesome me.I am letting you know that my computer is not working so i wont be updating that much and i hope that it will fix soon so i can update and i am also suffering from writers block and in need for Ocs please PM me for a oc in the story~ when my computer works i will write a chapter but probably short depending on the amount of oc requests i will the way i am writing this at a friends house to let you know if i get 3+ reviews then i will update it more faster thank you~!


	5. Chapter 5:Cosplaying and NEW GIRL!

**Hey guys so the computer is finally working so a new chapter is out and I got a new OC with the help of "Crazy squid girl" thank you but I also need more OC's thank you~.*I am still accepting requests for new OC's just PM me*But here is the new chapter.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\**

When Jay was scolding Ami. Elizabeth was with England and Germany explaining how they got in the middle of the world conference she said "we were at a sleepover and we were playing truth or dare and I got a dare to do magic and I casted a spell that I founded on the internet and It sent us here," England's eyes brightened at the word magic and Germany just rolled his eyes (Austria: Rude!)then Elizabeth continued on "So England I will need you to help me with the magic part the spell was-" then she chanted England's spell and a white light appeared the three girls put on sunglasses while saying "ooooohhh" then bags came from the light while a girl with wavy brown hair came out as well. Once the light died down Elizabeth's eyes brightened up when she saw the girl "Roma!" then the girl turned around "tomato-bastard!" then Elizabeth glomped the girl and the girls noticed the bags there "then Ami spoke up "Hey Elizabeth I have 2 questions 1)Who is she and how do you know her and 2) why are there bags" before Elizabeth could reply the girl answered "Well my name is Alexandria but people call me Lexy but she calls me Roma because I cosplay as Fem!Romano and in the bags are the cosplay outfits Elizabeth payed me to buy. She sent me to get the Female Spain, Prussia, France, and Roman-"Elizabeth cut them off buy throwing each of the girls their outfits "Hurry! Try them on I want to know if they fit!" so the girls left except for Lexy and Elizabeth who started talking about tomatoes. Then Jay and Ami came in while wearing the costumes Jay-Female Prussia Ami-Female France then jay spoke up "They fit how did you know our sizes?" the two girls put a finger to their mouths and winked while saying "it's a secret" then Elizabeth took Lexy and their bags and ran out to go change so looks like Lexy got them the wig, contacts, and the outfit and when the two girls walked back into the conference area they saw the other two girls original male counterparts bothering them then when the two girls walked in Jay and Ami ran up to them "How come you don't get heels?" Ami asked Lexy "Well heels are not part of the outfit" then Spain, France, Prussia, and Romano walked up to the girls "Ohh so this is how I look like as a chica~" Elizabeth looked up

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

**Candy: Well that's it for now by the way thank you to crazysquidgirl for the new OC the next chapter will cost 3 reviews now Lexy has a marukaite chikiyuu that will be presented in the next chapter due to lack of space ~Ciao for now~**


	6. Chapter 6:swimsuits and backwards spell

A/N:sorry i have been procrastinating(i cant spell it XD) but this is a collab with me and crazysquidgirl :) enjoy! 

finally the girls changed out of the costumes then came in then elizabeth noticed one more bag "hey roma whats in that bag?'' the girl turned around from jay and ami and apperently they were rolling around the ground laughing thier asses off lexy decided to to finally speak "Well take the bag and i will show you but grab them too" lexy left the room smirking while elixabeth kicked the two girls until they stood up were they angry elizabeth grabbed the bag and ran out while the 2 girls were chasing her and left the countries dumbfounded then they got scared after they heard a scream and elizabeth came into the room with her shirt half way up and she was wearing her tank top and small khaki shorts. she then hid behind russia and lexy came in with a pocket knife looking for elizabeth then all of a sudden the countries and elizabeth heard "become one" over and over until elizabeth finally jumped up and she said "fine i'll wear the stupid thing atleast its not like the full one" then lexy brightened up"yay yeah your lucky that I got you the shorts" then elizabeth laughed "yeah they get to wear small skirts hey i should curse them! maybe i should recite the spell backwards" then she started saying the spell then leftthen when she finished reciting the room where the countries were was a bright light then the light finally died down and lexy and elizabeth came running into the room in apperently a swimsuit top and khaki shorts(small btw) and apperently the swim suit tops were part of 1 peice swimsuits and they had flags lexy had the italy flag and elizabeth had the america flag "hey i saw a huge light what hap-" she couldnt even finish when the 2 other girls came in with the same outfits exept that they were in different flags ami had a france flag while jay had the prussia flag on her and the girls were staring at who the bright light brought(again) and in the middle of the room were the-

~To Be Continued~


	7. NOT A CHAPTER PLZ READ AND HELP!

hi guys I have to tell you that I wont be updating more frequently because there is a science fair coming up and my project will take a long time to do so I cant update sorry! but once its out of my way i will be updating and also because this week i have been going through alot of emotions and drama so thats going to be hard between me and my friends are fighting having a crush and other stuff but if you have advice for me leave it in the reviews area or PM me because im really desperate for advice and im depressed but thanks to all who have been reading my story(s) so far you make me want to go on in this world -


End file.
